Querida Alma Gemela
by kodoku Aoi
Summary: ¿Como saber cuando has encontrado a la persona correcta? -ko-chan nunca has sentido la necesidad de establecer un lazo profundo con alguien? más que una pareja y mas que un amigo? Hay vacios que no se llenan con amistad el amor no distinge generos ni edad


El paisaje de aquel amplio campo se dibujaba en un color blanco azulado, el invierno había comenzado, una chica se acercaba a la entrada de la escuela preparatoria, se detuvo a contemplar en paisaje por unos instantes, aquella nieve podía confundirse con la palidez de su piel adornada con un par de grandes ojos negros, suspiro levemente tal parecía que hoy sería un largo día y no se equivocaba…

El día transcurrió tan monótono como siempre las primeras clases, los mismos rostros hipócritas de siempre, era normal ya que faltaban menos de dos semanas para los exámenes, todos pedían sus notas para estudiar, ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo sonreír y prestar su cuaderno

La persona más cercana, y con esto me refiero a la que se comportaba menos hipócrita con ella en la escuela era Yuuki Hattori una joven de su clase alta de cabello castaño y rizado con ojos color miel

-aoi-san- la voz de yuuki interrumpió sus pensamientos – ¿qué sucede? el día de hoy estas muy distraída

-jeje lo siento yuuki-san estaba pensando-

-ohh ya veo te preocupan los exámenes-

-algo así…- menciono y continuo mirando por la ventana los arboles cubiertos por la nieve

Llego el descanso las chicas se dirigían con sus libros fuera del salón a guardarlos en sus casilleros la chica de piel clara se paro frente a su casillero cuando a un costado de ella caminó una alta y delgada figura morena, de cabello corto y alborotado, sus ojos aunque estaban cubiertos por su fleco disparejo alcanzaba a notarse un brillo rojizo en ellos, simplemente era la figura de la perfección, su manera arrogante y algo encorvada de caminar con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos le sentaba perfecto, la chica no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada por aquella belleza sobre humana, miro esa figura alejarse por unos momentos

-aoi-san ¿sigues aquí?- dijo yuuki mientras la tomaba por los hombros devolviéndola a la realidad

- emm claro, ¿yuuki san?-

-dime aoi-san-

-¿quién es esa persona?- dijo la chica mirando hacia aquella figura divina alejarse lentamente de ellas

- ¿eee? Quien? Aquella chica de negro? Es una nueva estudiante su nombre es emm… Nanase Kamijou eso es lo que eh escuchado-

Los lentes de la chica cayeron sobre su nariz y puso una mirada de sorpresa, no esperaba que se tratara de una chica

-Nanase- susurro mordiéndose los labios ligeramente resecos

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas aoi-san?-

-curiosidad- contesto nerviosa – nunca antes la había visto y me sorprende que haya sido transferida a mitad del año escolar- explico tratando de justificarse

- como sea, para ser una estudiante nueva es una engreída y una arrogante jum- dijo con tono despectivo la castaña

- ee? ¿Arrogante? ¿A qué te refieres yuuki-san?-

-si no me crees solo mírala- señalo yuuki

Aoi la miro por unos instantes no le parecía una chica arrogante más bien solitaria, algo en ella le decía que comprendía su soledad, como si la conociera ya

Aquella chica misteriosa se recargaba en la pared su figura era tan delgada pero con una apariencia algo atlética su cabello corto y desordenado le sentaba muy bien, si miraba de forma despectiva a las personas que se pasaban aoi sabía que no era arrogancia era… soledad…

Una barrera para no sentirse débil ante los demás, para no ser pisoteada…

Aoi no la conocía pero sentía la gran necesidad de acercarse a ella, no sería fácil tal cosa…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, las clases terminaron

Todos los estudiantes se habían marchado y el colegio se encontraba casi vacio

-¿caminaras a casa conmigo aoi-san?- dijo yuuki

-me gustaría pero debo ir a dejar unas cosas al laboratorio, hasta mañana yuuki-san-

Ambas chicas se despidieron y aoi se dirigió con prisa hacia el laboratorio que estaba en el segundo piso del colegio, inmediatamente al llegar dejo los libros y proyectos que la profesora Akari le había pedido

Se dirigió de igual manera con prisa hacia la salida perdida en sus pensamientos mirando sus pies al caminar, pensando en aquella chica

-Nanase…- susurro con delicadeza casi para sí misma y al pasar frente a los baños de la escuela un golpe la tiro al suelo, había chocado con algo o alguien, los libros que llevaba en manos cayeron al suelo de igual manera que sus lentes su cabello cubrió ligeramente su mirada

Y se escucho una voz un tanto seca

-¿Que sucede contigo inbe…- se detuvo al mirar los ojos de aquella chica q se encontraba en el suelo al igual que ella, se ponía sus lentes y al retirar los mechones de su largo cabello lacio y oscuro miro un gran par de ojos negros que sentaban perfecto en la piel blanca de aquella desconocida…


End file.
